


Disagreements

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [39]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has a disagreement with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



“What do you mean, no?” Morgan asks dramatically.

Mike sighs, wondering when his precious little girl turned into such a teenage drama queen. “Because we don’t think it’s safe, sweetheart.”

“But everyone else does,” Morgan whines.

“And if all the other kids were jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge, would you want to do that too?” he asked her.

Morgan rolls her eyes at the counter-example she’s heard many times before. “This is different dad. I’m fourteen years old now. I’m not a baby anymore.”

“I know you’re not a baby sweetie,” Mike replies. “But fourteen is too young to be taking the subway to school alone.”


End file.
